See You My Love
by Katja Kitayima
Summary: Un viaje a una ciudad glamorosa, un cupido, dos enamorados y una serie de cartas misteriosas. ¿Que hace Brooklyn en Nueva York.....junto con Hitoshi?. ONE SHOT, Yaoi, HitoshixBrooklyn


Notas: Hola de nuevo! n.n, bueno aqui traigo otro one shot de mi pareja preferida (sigo en la tarea de aumentarles sus fics XD), igualmente hecho para un desafío un un foro y si, tambien cortito n.n, pero en esta ocasión me quedé con ganas de hacerle continuación XD jaja, quizá despues n.n, y por último...si, sigue siendo cursi, rosita y amielado XD, pero...me gustan así n.n, asi que...los dejo

**DISCLAIMER**: Beyblade ys sus personajes son propiedad de Aoki Takao

ONE SHOT, Shonen-ai  
Pareja: HitoshixBrooklyn

**See You My Love  
**

Por: Katja Kitayima

...

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora –dijo mientras escuchaba atentamente los altavoces que anunciaban la salida de su vuelo. Una vez más los chicos se despidieron, uno por uno brindándole abrazos, apretones de manos y buenos deseos. Eran sus ex alumnos de Bega, pero más que otra cosa, buenos amigos que había logrado hacer en su papel de mentor en esos tres últimos años.

-Hasta luego, entrenador -interrumpió una voz desde atrás, acercándose lentamente.

A pesar de la suavidad de su voz, Hitoshi lo había escuchado a la perfección, tanto así que su mirada se volcó sobre aquel muchachito de ojos verdes que le habló. Le sonrió con dulzura, dejando ver en su gesto lo mucho que lo estimaba. Brooklyn por su parte estaba sereno, tranquilo, como solía ser ante la mayoría de los ojos, sin embargo esta ocasión parecía algo más distraído.

-Espero que le vaya bien –musitó mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor en una especie de abrazo, sin hacerlo demasiado evidente. Los brazos del peliazul al instante lo arroparon para devolverle el amable gesto, imprimiéndole un poco de fuerza y misma que Brooklyn imitó al sentirse en confianza. Ambos sonreían ampliamente, mas algo en sus miradas lucía triste.

-Gracias –respondió en el mismo tono de voz, pero separándose enseguida ante la insistiva mirada de la azafata que le indicaba que estaban a punto de cerrar la sala. Hitoshi les sonrió una vez más, levantando la mano en señal de despedida mientras avanzaba y se perdía tras la puerta de acceso a la pista.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Dos semanas después, en el apartamento de Brooklyn, todo parecía en absoluta calma…..y limpieza. El pelinaranja se había pasado eso últimos días enfrascado en su casa, haciendo acomodo de sus pertenencias, desechando aquellas inservibles, o encontrando las que alguna vez había perdido. Tres fuertes golpeteos en la puerta bastaron para sacarlo de su ajeno mundo. Se levantó de entre el millar de cosas a su alrededor y caminó con dificultad hacia la puerta principal

-¡Brooklyn! –Saludó efusivamente mientras pasaba de largo y se enfocaba en traer la gruesa chaqueta blanca que estaba colgada en el perchero- ¡Ven!, ¡vámonos ya que se hace tarde!

-¿Tarde para qué? ¿De que me hablas Garland?

El ojiverde se rascó la cabeza tratando de adivinar lo que su compañero le decía mientras este hacia un gesto de hastío al no tener tiempo para explicaciones y notar que su amigo estaba aún en ropas de domingo.

-¡Te explico en el camino, pero hay que irnos ya! ¡Tu vuelo sale en una hora! Y por la ropa no te preocupes, te prestaré alguna –le dijo sonriendo maliciosamente mientras señalaba la pequeña maleta que había dejado a la entrada.

-¿Mi vuelo? –abrió los ojos enormemente- ¿Por qué debería tener un vuelo? ¿Y para que la….

Pero no terminó la frase. Garland lo había tomado con fuerza por el brazo y lo condujo hacia la puerta, trayendo consigo la chaqueta blanca y la maletita mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ellos.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Muchas horas y varios jalones más, el vuelo 418 aterrizaba en la ciudad de Nueva York, y de entre los pasajeros, un Brooklyn a medio dormir y medio vestir con la chaqueta blanca y con la pequeña maleta en sus manos.

Se dirigió hasta su hotel, mismo que su amigo Garland se había encargado de hacerle reservaciones, una habitación por de más lujosa en el mejor penthouse de la ciudad. Dejó sus cosas junto a la mesa del bar y notó un gran sobre blanco con su nombre impreso en letras doradas. En ella encontró los datos del lugar y la hora a la que debía asistir, pero para su sorpresa esa fecha era el día de hoy. La cita era a las nueve de la noche y su reloj marcaba ya las siete y treinta.

Salió presuroso del hotel donde una limusina negra lo esperaba. La abordó con suma elegancia y delicadeza para no arrugar el traje de fina tela en color negro que había encontrado en la maleta, o más bien, que el hotel le había proporcionado al haber enviado una de las tantas notas numeradas y bien dirigidas que se encontraban en la maleta en forma de sobres blancos. Una más de las tantas cosas que Garland no le había explicado del todo.

La limusina recorrió la mayor parte de Times Square, pasando por aquellos lugares que lucían como una enorme feria de luces y adornos hasta que se estacionó justo enfrente de lo que parecía ser un muy caro y fino restaurante.

El ojiverde bajó, quedando justo bajo el par de reflectores que le iluminaban tal cual estrella de cine.

-"_Restaurante_ _London Times, nueve de la noche, Cena formal. Llegó la hora". . _Si…..aquí debe ser.

Suspiró profundamente sin entender esa última frase por completo. Guardó la pequeña notita en su bolsillo y entró al recinto con paso firme mas sin saber exactamente por quien o qué preguntar. Instantáneamente algunas miradas se enfocaron en su ser, lucía verdaderamente hermoso y apuesto enfundado en ese traje, su cabello naranja brillaba con las luces, dándole un halo de misticismo angelical mismo que refrendaba cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente al sentirse observado.

-Joven Brooklyn Masefield –lo llamó educadamente uno de los capitanes del restaurante mostrándole el camino- Por favor, pase por acá, ya lo están esperando.

Brooklyn no pudo decir una sola palabra con lo extrañado y sorprendido que estaba de que supieran quien era. Volteó hacia todos lados tratando de buscar alguna cara conocida, algo que le dijera que tal vez se trataba de alguna especie de broma, pero no halló mas que una serie de personas vestidas con elegancia.

-¿Brooklyn? -el ojiverde estaba tan distraído que no se percató de que si había una cara conocida.

-¿Hiro? Es decir….¿Entrenador? –su corazón latió tan aprisa que creyó que saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento- ¿Pero qué… –se aclaró la garganta- ….qué hace aquí?

-Mas bien soy yo quien debería hacer esa pregunta ¿No lo crees?, después de todo, fue a ti a quien dejé en Japón

Hitoshi sonrió nervioso tratando de disimular esas últimas palabras, aún sin saber la verdadera intención de estas. Mas antes de cualquier otro argumento por parte de ambos, el mesero se acercó amablemente y les pidió tomar asiento mientras llenaba las dos copas de cristal situadas frente a ellos.

-Señor Kinomiya, joven Masefield, esto es para ustedes –les dijo extendiéndoles un sobre blanco a cada uno con sus nombres grabados en letras doradas.

El pelinaranja aspiró profundamente aunque con algo de pesadez, reconocía esos sobres blancos y dorados del que lo había puesto en ese avión y le había hecho llegar a este punto. Por su parte Hitoshi solo lucía un rostro acongojado, serio, aunque en algún momento sonriendo con disimulo al estar leyendo el contenido de la carta.

-¿Y bien? –se atrevió a preguntar el más joven aún sin haber leído su carta- ¿Algo interesante?

-Es posible –cerró el sobre con la carta dentro- ¿Y qué me dices de la tuya? ¿No piensas abrirla?

Brooklyn titubeó unos momentos, mirando el sobre y a Hitoshi intercaladamente, moviendo sus dedos por encima de la mesa con cierto nerviosismo. Creía saber que contenía, y quizá era por la misma razón de que los dos estuviesen misteriosamente en el mismo lugar. Pero no quería creer de más, no sabía si estaba preparado.

Entonces el mesero regresó, trayendo consigo un enorme platón de metal dorado con una tapa del mismo material encima, tan reluciente y brillante que ambos se reflejaron en el. Les hizo una reverencia y se alejó dejándolos solos nuevamente, lo mismo que las demás personas del lugar que comenzaban a retirarse y aislarlos en la mesa de la esquina.

Los dos chicos se miraron, ambos con la curiosidad de saber que traería el nuevo elemento en su mesa. Pasaron unos minutos, eternos silencios en los que ninguno habló o se movió, pero para Brooklyn comenzaba a ser demasiado, así que posó su mano sobre la tapa del platón con la intención de destaparlo y acabar con su curiosidad, sin embargo Hitoshi interpuso su mano sobre la más pequeña.

-¿Por qué no abres tu sobre primero? –cuestionó el mayor en un tono muy serio, su semblante no decía nada más. El ojiverde obedeció, asintió retirando rápidamente su mano de la otra y tomó el sobre, abriéndolo y leyéndolo para si.

Su cuerpo se dejó caer sobre el respaldo, bajando la vista y sonrojándose inevitablemente, mas su rostro no cambió. Nuevamente guardó aquella nota en su lugar y la dejó junto a la de Hitoshi. Lucía distraído, algo desorientado, realmente no entendía la actitud del otro y ciertamente le daba algo de tristeza. De repente se paró de la mesa, acomodó su traje y, sin dirigirle la mirada a su ex entrenador se dio la media vuelta, listo para salir del lugar.

-Solo dime que no crees que es una broma –habló el mayor reteniéndolo sorpresivamente por la muñeca impidiéndole así avanzar. Brooklyn se vió obligado a girar debido a la fuerza y quedar muy cerca del rostro del otro, pero fueron sus propios labios los que instintivamente se acercaron a los ajenos en un delicado roce, la fuerza sobre su muñeca cedió y en un momento se encontró en los brazos del peliazul, acorralándolo y haciendo de su contacto algo real cuando Hitoshi lo besó, tiernamente, con suavidad, disfrutando de lo agradable que le resultaba el sabor de sus labios.

-Para mi nunca fue una broma –musitó Brooklyn al dar por terminado el beso, sonriendo levemente y aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Solo…..quería estar seguro –rió el otro brevemente cazando sus labios y quedando abrazados, como la última vez que se habían visto, pero ahora como resultado de su cita perfecta, aquella en la que estarían con la persona amada y que esta estuviese también con su igual.

-Garland –habló el ojiverde, tenia una sonrisa en sus labios y sus manos alrededor del cuello del mayor- ¿Tan obvios fuimos?

-¿Tu que crees?

El mayor le sonrió ampliamente mientras sellaba de nuevo su unión con su ex pupilo, los dos en aquel restaurante casi vacío, a la luz de los reflectores y con una larga noche por delante.

**:FIN:**

**NOTAS FINALES:** Quiero agradecer a Megan, Nyu, Nekot, Takaita y PPB Kai por haber leido el anterior mini fic XD, se que esa fue la gran queja, por lo cortito n.nU, pero me dio mucho gusto que les haya agradado o. Gracias!

Y tambien agradecer a todo aquel lector (a) que lea este fic, asi como sus comentarios, quejas y tomatazos n.n


End file.
